my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
David (Wii Sports)
"David" redirects here. If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to David (Wii Sports Club). David '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #29 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 5596. Wii Sports In Baseball, '''David has a skill level of 1135-1317 (the 4th best player) and has a team consisting of Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, and Rin. He plays in the teams of Miyu, Nick, and the Champion, Sakura. In Tennis, his skill is around 860-880, and he plays with Pierre or Rachel. In Boxing, his skill is around 418-552. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, David is average with a skill level 506-510. In Table Tennis, he is a Pro, at around 1166-1170. In Basketball, he is also in Pro Class, at around 1241-1245, and plays with Patrick and Midori. In Cycling, he's the first Pro, coming 50th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, David is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for ' making 5 edits on "Edit category badge Miis" articles', for making 250 edits on Miis Who Love Yellow articles, for making 25 edits on Cycling Pros articles, for''' making 50 edits on Add Category Badge Miis articles', for' making 25 edits on "Quadruple Pro" articles or for '''every 500 edits you make on "Triple Pro" articles. * His Japanese name is ダヴィド (Davu~ido). * His Korean name is 훌리오 (Hullio / "Julio"). * In Baseball, he is the second-best male Mii and the 29th best CPU overall. * In Cycling, David is the 1st player to come after Midori, but in Basketball, Midori is the 1st player to come after David.' '''They also both are Pros at Basketball and they both are Expert CPU Miis in Wii Party. * '''David' appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * David '''is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis. * He has a few similarities with Eduardo and Theo: They have the same skin color, have the same hair color, have the same eye color, the same eyebrow color, are all Expert CPUs in Wii Party, and coincidentally, are all pros in Cycling. ** Another similarity with Eduardo is that yellow is the favorite color for both of them. * '''David is the only Expert Mii to be on the Baseball Champion's team. * In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Sitar. * His name comes from the Hebrew origin, meaning "beloved" or "uncle". * Both he and the Wii Sports Club Mii with the same name are a Pro Class Beginner at one sport. * In both Tennis and Baseball, he plays with Pierre. * He and Eduardo are the only Expert Miis in Wii Party whose favorite color is yellow. Category:Yellow Outfit Miis